Antonio Silva vs. Andrei Arlovski
The first round began. Arlovski landed an inside kick. Silva landed a hard leg kick. Arlovski landed a leg kick. Four thirty. Silva landed a right hand and another. Four fifteen left. Silva landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Arlovski landed an inside kick. He landed a double jab. Three fifteen. Silva landed a good left hook on Arlovski's way out. Three minutes. Silva landed a leg kick. Silva landed a right hand counter. Arlovski landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five. Silva landed another counter right hand. Two fifteen. Arlovski stuffed a double to the clinch. Two minutes. Silva kneed the leg three times. One thirty-five. Arlovski's nose and mouth were bleeding. Silva broke swinging. Silva landed a leg kick and clinched. One fifteen. Silva got a single standing over him sloppily. One minute remaining. Silva came down to guard. Thirty-five. Fifteen. This is a definite stalemate against the cage here ha. Arlovski stood breaking. The first round ended. The second round began. Silva landed a counter straight right to the chin. Four thirty-five. Silva landed a body kick. Silva landed another right hand. Silva landed a jab. Four fifteen. Silva landed another right hand, that was a big one and they clinched. Four minutes. Arlovski was bleeding again. Three thirty-five left. Silva kneed the inner thigh twice. Three fifteen. 'I think it's time he delivers a flying knee,' Mauro said of Arlovski wryly. Three minutes. The ref broke them up. Arlovski's mouth and nose were bleeding again. Arlovski stuffed a double to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Silva kneed the body. Two minutes remaining. Arlovski defended a trip. The ref broke them up again. One thirty-five. Silva switched stances up. One fifteen as Arlovski blocked a high kick. Silva blocked a body kick. Arlovski landed an inside kick. One minute. Silva landed a jab. They clinched clashing heads a bit. They broke briefly and clinched up again. Thirty-five. The crowd was booing. They broke exchanging. FIfteen as Arlovski landed an inside kick. They clinched again. Arlovski kneed the inner thigh breaking and the second round ended. The third round began. Silva landed a leg kick. Arlovski replied inside. Arlovski landed a jab. Four thirty-five. Silva switched stances back and forth. Silva landed an inside kick. Good head movement from Arlovski. They clinched with four fifteen. Silva landed three body shots and kneed the leg. Four minutes remaining. Three thirty-five as the ref broke them up. They clashed heads in close again. Arlovski landed a right hand. Three fifteen. Silva landed a right hook and they clinched. Arlovski's nose was opened up once again. Arlovski kneed the leg. Three minutes. Silva kneed the body. Two thirty-five. Silva kneed the body twice. The ref broke them up. Two fifteen. Arlovski blocked a body kick. Arlovski landed a one-two and an inside kick. Silva blocked a body kick and ate a right hook. They clinched clashing heads again. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Silva's working a double. He got a big slam to guard. One fifteen. Silva passed to half-guard. One minute. Silva postured up with a right hand as Arlovski regained guard. Thirty-five remaining. Arlovski got the underhooks getting to the clinch. Fifteen. The ref broke them up. Silva put up his arms with a smile dancing and avoiding Arlovski. The third round ended. I'd give it to Silva 30-27 for sure. 29-28 unanimously for Silva.